


Eislaufen

by BigLeoSis



Series: Fanfiction Adventskalender 2017 [20]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Eislaufen, Fanfiction Adventskalender, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigLeoSis/pseuds/BigLeoSis





	Eislaufen

**20 | Eislaufen**

Bucky stand auf dem Eis, als ob er nie etwas anderes gemacht hatte.  
Steve war sich noch nicht sicher, ob er die spiegelglatte Fläche wirklich betreten sollte oder ob er einfach auf dem festen Strand blieb.  
Bucky glitt ein wenig hin und her, ehe er zu Steve an den Strand zurück kam.

„Was ist los Stevie?“

„Ich weiß nicht Bucky … es scheint mir zu glatt zu sein. Ich weiß nicht ob ich das kann.“

Bucky lachte leise, als er eine behandschuhte Hand nach Steve ausstreckte und ihn langsam hinter sich herzog.

„Der große Steve Rogers, Captain America, hat Angst vor etwas Eis?“

„Ich war nie gut in solchen Dingen Bucky.“ Er hielt die Hand seines Liebsten fest in seiner. „Und ich mag vielleicht besser in vielem geworden sein, aber beim Eislaufen bin ich mir da nicht so sicher.“

„Komm schon Stevie … das wird bestimmt lustig. Und ich halt dich!“

Steve konnte in Lächeln nicht verhindern. 'Ich halt dich' … das hatte Bucky schon immer getan.

„Ich vertrau dir,“ antwortete Steve ihm ernst.

Um Buckys Augen bildeten sich Lachfältchen und er zog ein wenig stärker an Steves Hand.

„Lass dich einfach von mir führen. Dann kann dir nichts passieren.“


End file.
